


The Call

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: “Derek,” John’s voice shouted over the sound of talking and rain. Derek saw him standing next to Parrish, who was talking to a woman and writing stuff down. John nodded to an officer standing guard, and the officer gestured for Derek to cross the tape.“Where is he?” Derek asked as he clenched his fists in his pocket. He could feel the pricks of his claws, knew that he’d be bleeding.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> Smowkie asked me for a kissing prompt, which was "In the rain + Relief" in the kissing prompt I reblogged on Tumblr. This ended up a little angstier than I had originally intended, but, well, you know how that goes :P 
> 
> Thank you to [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX) for reading this over for me, and helping me out with it!

Derek got the call from John at 3:58 pm, just as he was about to pay for groceries for the week. It took everything in his power to not shift as he turned to the door and darted outside, leaving his groceries behind. 

The Camaro was built for speed, but it felt like a lifetime as Derek made his way through the streets towards the park. He managed to hit every red light, and he could feel the whine building more and more in his throat. His hands shook on the steering wheel where his claws were starting to puncture, and Derek took a deep breath to try and calm down. He didn’t need to add to the mess.

Finally, Derek turned the corner near the park, and then he came to a stop on the side of the road. Up ahead all he could see were flashing lights and people walking around in uniforms. Another whine worked its way up his throat, and he swallowed it down as he shut his eyes, tried to will away the blue. Once he managed to get himself under control, Derek took one last big breath, blew it out, and stepped out of the car.

Of course, that’s when the skies decided to open and a cold rain started pelting him. Derek shoved his hands into his pockets and walked quickly towards the commotion. Officers were rolling out yellow police tape and preventing onlookers from getting too close.

“Derek,” John’s voice shouted over the sound of talking and rain. Derek saw him standing next to Parrish, who was talking to a woman and writing stuff down. John nodded to an officer standing guard, and the officer gestured for Derek to cross the tape. 

“Where is he?” Derek asked as he clenched his fists in his pocket. He could feel the pricks of his claws, knew that he’d be bleeding.

“Relax, son,” John said and he placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The touch was grounding, and Derek leaned into it as the rain fell harder. He followed John’s gaze with his own and saw Stiles sitting in the back of an ambulance with gauze and tape wrapped around his upper arm. Derek turned to look back at John.

“What happened?” Derek asked. John sighed as he looked over at a police car where a man sat in the backseat. 

“Guy was drunk, brought a gun to the park and started shooting all over the place. Luckily the park was mostly deserted, and the injuries were mild.” Derek nodded as he turned to look at Stiles again.

“Go on,” John said as he lightly pushed Derek towards Stiles.

Thunder started to rumble as Derek made his way towards the ambulance. Stiles looked up just as Derek got to him, and he frowned. He hopped off the back of the ambulance and came over to cup Derek’s face.

“Hey, it’s okay, Derek, I’m okay. I promise I’m okay.” Derek pressed his face against Stiles’ hands and realized his whole body was shaking. The whine that he had been fighting ever since he got the call finally made its way out and Stiles brought Derek closer, brought his head in against Stiles’ neck.

“It’s just a graze, I promise. They cleaned it out and bandaged it, and I’m heading to the hospital just to have a doctor look at it. But I won’t even need stitches,” Stiles said quietly, and Derek nodded against his neck. He took in a deep breath through his nose, took in the scent of Stiles and home, and allowed it to calm him down. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and kissed the side of his head. Finally, Derek pulled back to stare at Stiles, whose frown melted away to a soft smile.

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, let all the relief pour out into the kiss. The rain fell all around them, and they were soaked, but Derek didn’t care. Not when Stiles was safe in his arms. “Don’t ever do that to me again,” Derek said against Stiles’ lips. Stiles laughed quietly.

“Trust me, I have no desire to get shot at again.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand when he shuddered and gave it a squeeze. 

Stiles looked down at their hands and then frowned again. There were little smears of blood from Derek’s claws, just like he knew there’d be, and Derek hunched in. “Seriously, I’m fine,” Stiles said as he brought Derek’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Derek nodded, then leaned in and gave Stiles a quick peck on the mouth.

“Why don’t you give Parrish the keys to the Camaro, you know he’s been itching to drive it, and then hop up here and go with me to the hospital,” Stiles said as he pointed behind Derek. He turned and saw Parrish and John walking their way. Derek didn’t even say a word, just tossed the keys and Parrish startled and almost dropped them before he looked up at Derek with a big grin on his face.

A few hours later they were finally home and in dry, warm and cozy pajamas. Derek made them each a cup of steaming hot chocolate, and they curled up on the couch under a heavy blanket as the rain pounded against the windows. Derek made sure to sit on Stiles’ good side, and every so often he’d sneak a hand under Stiles’ shirt and press it against his back to take away some of his pain. 

Stiles sighed happily and leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder. 

“Love you,” Stiles said quietly.

Derek leaned down to nuzzle against the top of Stiles’ head. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
